


A Trip to Gensokyo

by Mysterious_Fantasies



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Fantasies/pseuds/Mysterious_Fantasies
Summary: An alternate version of Sumireko's first visit to Gensokyo. She gets into all sorts of stuff and doesn't know how to use her powers yet.A secret santa gift for my friend Yukari!!





	A Trip to Gensokyo

There once was a girl who lived in a world  
Which she felt she didn’t belong in  
She was better than her peers, she knew  
And in circles her mind would spin  
She decided to go for a walk one day,  
To clear her mind and try to discover  
What was so special about herself  
But within her brain the thought would hover  
That there was a different world in which she belonged  
Lost in her thoughts, she did not realize  
That she had traveled into a portal  
Into another world where her peers could not hear her cries  
Of joy, as she had found the perfect world  
Full of magic and fun  
And battles and saviors  
And throughout this place she would run

She first came upon a shrine  
With a maiden donning red and white  
And through the doorway she peered,  
Squinting through the morning light  
Sensing something odd within herself,  
She decided to try and have some fun  
Somehow, she levitated the maiden’s tea set  
And when she was noticed, the girl did run  
Run away and away so the maiden could not hear her giggles  
Of delight as she discovered what else she could do  
She levitated in the air, and discovered her pyrokinesis  
She set a tree on fire and in her panic doused it with water pure blue  
Hydrokinesis, she thought, that’s pretty cool!  
Let’s go and see what else I can get up to!

The girl then came across yet another shrine  
With a maiden with hair so green  
It reminded her of a frog, jumping through the day  
Or maybe even the color of a bean  
Without thinking, she teleported behind the maiden  
And had to remain quiet, lest she be discovered  
She teleported to the roof with a burst of laughs  
And as the maiden looked, from her laughter she recovered  
But in her excitement she soon found  
That it was unusually hot underneath her feet  
And that the shrine beneath her was burning to the ground  
She flew away as quick as she could  
And hoped she was not seen  
For it would cause trouble   
If the maiden’s eyes were so keen

In her rush, she did not look where she was going  
And wandered straight into some woods  
She then came upon a house  
Surrounded by flowering dogwoods  
Peering inside the windows she saw  
Two blonde girls sitting at a table,  
One looking annoyed with the other through some unwritten law  
The girl could tell, however she was secretly pleased  
With the longer haired girl  
But she could not watch long  
For they came outside and as she turned to run her skirt did whirl  
She hid behind a tree and watched  
As the two girls walked to a well  
They attached the bucket  
And down it went with the sound of a bell  
The bucket went lower and lower  
Until it reached the bottom  
Then it went higher and higher  
Toward the skies of autumn  
With her thoughts, the water in the well rose  
Until it was all above the mouth  
And doused the girls and their clothes  
The girl soon escaped and went along her way once again

She wandered until she reached a large empty field  
It seemed like a nice place to rest  
And so the girl did, until she was interrupted  
She heard a noise and thought perhaps it was a bird leaving its nest  
Until she opened her eyes and saw  
The girls from before were above her  
The two maidens side by side with the long-haired blonde  
To the left and suddenly the world was a blur  
She flew up as fast as she could  
To avoid the sudden onslaught  
Of bullets flying her way  
She wanted to run again but  
The girls were soon cornering her  
So she had no choice but to duel  
She used her hydro- and pyrokinesis to the best of her abilities  
But the girls were far too cruel  
The girl used her newfound powers to pull a tree out of the ground  
And flung it at the maidens and their friend  
But they dodged it with expertise  
And then they attacked her once again  
She tried to dodge but her body seemed to freeze  
And she could not move before she got hit  
She fell to the ground and looked up at the girls  
They spoke to her and discovered where she came from  
They helped her up and watched her with her brown curls  
She was taken home and went straight to her room  
To think through what had just happened to her  
She laid for several hours  
And then she turned to online friends to confer  
They did not believe her story  
But congratulated her on her imagination  
She knew she was right  
And would always believe this with a passion


End file.
